


故入歧途

by sevenie



Series: Dark Hermione | 故入歧途 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, 伏赫, 暗黑, 汤赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 毕业后他们的关系竟然好了起来，在霍格沃兹时谁也没想过。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Series: Dark Hermione | 故入歧途 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 汤姆和赫敏同处于子时代的年代调整设定。  
> 主线篇是一个连续故事。  
> 每个番外篇都是独立故事。

01

毕业一些年后的同学聚会上，当年互看不顺眼的斯莱特林和格兰芬多又相遇了。本以为是再也见不到的旧时同窗，如今又同聚一桌，曾经的那些打打闹闹小矛小盾早已消散在时间的云雾中。

“没想到你居然去了魔法部工作，还这么低调，里德尔。我记得你当年虽然成绩很棒，但一直是个超级叛逆的小孩啊。” 不知是谁突然引出了这个话题。

“是啊，真的没想到。毕竟文职工作会闷死你的吧。”赫敏接下了话茬，她想起了幼稚的往事，忍俊不禁，“我记得你说想留在霍格沃兹教黑魔法防御，整天骗老师签字去借禁书，邓布利多教授真的差点要被你气死。”

“不要和我提那只老狐狸，我觉得他有被害妄想症，觉得我误入歧途下一秒就会走火入魔施展黑魔法禁术。”里德尔哭笑不得，“倒是你，格兰杰，你怎么没去当傲罗呢。那时我都要被你弄得自闭了，天天在我旁边念叨什么‘好奇心害死猫，人性禁不起考验’这种话。”

“赫敏选的也差不多了。讲起道理来一套套，在法律这行不是比当傲罗更适合嘛。” 大家在欢声笑语中又聊起了不少当年的趣事，和最近发生的新闻。

02

汤姆·里德尔一直觉得魔法作为一种客观事物是没有善恶之分的。对强大力量的追求会涉及到各种各样的制约和极限。他年轻时就险些越过那条界限。但他在某天突然达到了另一个境界，领悟到了定义中的“黑魔法”的修行是以反噬代价修行者本人的生命能量为代价的。于是就此作罢。不然他如今的人生轨迹可能就会有很大的不同了。

如今里德尔先生在魔法部的一个神秘的部门工作，能被招入这里和他年轻时“误入歧途”的那段经历不无关系。别人一直以为他只是公务员体系中的一个小小的文职人员，一颗小小的螺丝钉。实际上他的职责很复杂，接触到形形色色的人员更是鱼龙混杂。因为保密性质不能多说，但是里德尔的这份工作极大满足了他行走在规则边缘的兴趣。黑魔法从来都没有消失，又或者说为了维系社会的稳定，在各种利益链下没有一种力量是不能被借用的，又或者说只有知己知彼才能时刻做好准备。

他的上级快退休了，最近正在准备各种收尾和交接工作。退休后他会被按照程序改名换姓过上舒适的优质的中产生活，在一个天气甚好不像伦敦这么多雨的地方养老。他很看好里德尔这个新人，很早就向里德尔暗示过他的交接人员候选名单。当然，这也引出了一系列普通巫师们永远不得而知的交易。

最近半年司长带着他去见了许多来路不明的人脉。一来二去，里德尔对其中的利害关系大致猜出了大致，不由在心里感叹他的上级真是一只狡猾又低调的老狐狸。里德尔很聪明，他从不多问。这也是他年纪轻轻就在部门里备受赏识的重大原因之一。

然后上级死了。

事发突然，又因为死者工作的特殊性。法医经过匆匆的例行检查后就按程序常规写了验尸报告。官方的说法是魔法失误造成的事故，同时否认了尸体伤口上黑魔法痕迹的存在。公务员不是公众人物，这件事情在社会上基本不为人知，声明是针对内部人员的。

里德尔撑着一把黑伞在他前上级的葬礼上出现了。出席者寥寥无几，都是工作上的同事。这位将一生献给工作和国家的低调之人早就和他的亲戚朋友断绝了联系。

年轻的司长在整个过程中一言不发，神色凝重，面对着人们的窃窃私语充耳不闻。

03

里德尔是被格兰杰叫醒的时候才发现自己居然趴在办公室里睡着了，一觉睡到了第二天早上。现在他的脖子很痛。

上级的死太过突然，他没有做好任何准备就被强行对接，工作量可想而知，还要应对内部同事们的不信任和流言蜚语。而如果格兰杰对他有所怀疑，她也很敬业地没有表现出来。如今他并不知道这个老同学的真实态度，比起相对单纯的学生时代，他们的城府都变深了。

格兰杰是他在几星期前某一次刚和上级引荐的人见面之后在魔法部的走廊上遇到的。从他们那次简短而还算友好的谈话中，里德尔推测出她估计在哪个金融和政治相交的案子里做辩护团队中的见习律师。这个案子似乎还要持续个一两个月，于是他们常常会在上班期间打照面。

“你要什么茶？”格兰杰问他，“我正好要去茶水间。我很不幸预见到今天将会是格外艰难的一天。”

毕业后他们的关系竟然好了起来，在霍格沃兹时谁也没想过。

04

时间退回到里德尔被叫醒之前——

赫敏看着因为工作过度疲惫直接在靠在自己办公室的椅子上睡着的汤姆。

她不明白为什么这个非常有能耐的老同学在魔法部的工作地点会表现得如此不设防备。他真的想就像一个普普通通的小文员一样安稳度过一生吗？

他真的以为自己能和过去从霍格沃兹时代就开始涉及的那部分世界划清关系吗？

或许说里德尔十分信任魔法部内部的安保措施。但格兰杰小姐是不相信的，因为伏地魔只会相信他自己。

又或许汤姆·里德尔真的变了，他想要的东西可能的确变了。大概在魔法部的工作里有什么他乐此不疲的部分吧。

不论如何，此刻，这个校园时代传说中无懈可击的男人毫无防备。

她有千千万万种方法可以让里德尔在睡梦中无声无息地死去，且不会被魔法追击。她有很多选择：一把刀，小型手枪，一把剑，用枕头把他闷死，开煤气把门锁死，麻瓜实验室里的新型毒药……

好像快醒了。

赫敏停止了毫无逻辑的遐想，叹了口气，翻过了又一页报纸。

在想象中赫敏已经杀死了里德尔千千万万次。

在现实中赫敏等着他醒来。

05

里德尔从法庭中走出来。

整个传讯过程就是一场闹剧。

他们毫无证据，再说他的确没有干这件事情。本来就是上级指定交接人员的他杀了自己的“导师”角色又能有什么好处。

里德尔知道是部门里的哪些人和傲罗方面添油加醋加大了自己的嫌疑。那些人不能留了。

格兰杰看到他走进了自己的办公室。“哟，恢复自由身的感觉怎么样啊。”她开了个玩笑。

“赫敏，”里德尔说，“你真的相信那不是我做的吗。”

出乎他意料，赫敏拥抱了他一下，就像她以前在比赛前后拥抱作为魁地奇球员的朋友们。

“当然了。”赫敏说，“不管是出于我的意愿还是理智，我都相信这件事与你无关。”


	2. Chapter 2

06

“结束了！”这天早上，赫敏伸了一个大大的懒腰。跟进了两个月的金融大案终于结束了。

最忙碌的关键之时，格兰杰小姐使劲浑身解数，日夜不眠翻阅了很多陈年旧案，她才终于得以在最后的辩论中为团队提供了关键性的资料。一周里她只睡了十多个小时。工作的时候身体仿佛被上了发条，全靠咖啡吊着大脑中那一根弦。现在项目结束了，她感到身体一阵虚脱，只想立刻睡个一整天。

一只肥嘟嘟的小猫头鹰敲响了她的窗户。

她一挥魔杖开了窗，还没来得及拿零钱，小猫头鹰便大摇大摆地踱了几步，皱着眉抖了抖腿，然后一溜烟就飞到了台灯上，瞪大了眼睛盯得她浑身发毛。

一张便条掉在了赫敏的办公桌上。

“恭喜结案。中午有空去吃个简餐吗？ 我来接你。--里德尔。”

赫敏耸了耸肩，拿出羽毛笔写了几句简短的客套话，答应了下来，把回复和邮费绑到了小猫头鹰腿上。

看着邮差扑腾着翅膀飞走，她陷入了沉思。

汤姆·里德尔想从她身上得到什么？

07

新司长里德尔开始约一个姓格兰杰的女士出去了，她好像是个律师。

这个消息在汤姆工作的魔法部门迅速传开。没错，即使是从事重要工作的人们也会渴望八卦的消遣。里德尔手下工作的女性职员们互相用暗号交流着，兴致勃勃。

她们可并不是霍格沃兹那些默默或者明示关注着英俊汤姆·里德尔的女学生，为崇拜对象潜在女朋友的出现而敏感。这些不好惹的特工和魔法部“小小”的公务员们只是在思考这个格兰杰身上值得司长拉拢的地方。尤其她还是个律师。

她们在思考这其中会不会有什么黑暗的交易。

平均年龄年长一些的男性职员们则觉得这些年轻女人的想象力太丰富了。里德尔虽然实力不菲，但看上去也就是野心不算特别大的毛头小子。更何况他刚升职不久，满足于现状打算开始关注家庭生活也不算特别奇怪的事情。

他们私下里还隐隐约约地希望如此。毕竟，如果里德尔能安定下来，或许他就不会像刚上任的时候那样在内部开始各种调查之前的坏账和暗线。从事这个行业久了，要真的去调查，谁身上查不出什么呢？里德尔只是抱着调查的借口去处理司里的异己而已，但是人人自危，因为一开始他们的确有些敌视这个被原来司长看中的年轻人。

但听说她和里德尔是老同学了。不知道是哪个不愿透露姓名的人士得到了这样一则消息。

难道是真爱吗？

年轻的男人和女人们暗自感到期待，因为如果上级沉溺于恋爱他们摸鱼和偷懒的时间就会多了。但是年长者们更加忧心忡忡，在魔法世界他们没听说格兰杰这个姓氏，这个律师一定不是纯血统。难道是……？

里德尔的倾向是个谜。他们中的大部分都同样出自斯莱特林，和里德尔是校友也是院友，但总是在里德尔身上找到一些说不清的东西。就像是他们在用不同的交流系统，那样原先的拉拢方式在里德尔司长身上是不管用的，他在私交上注重的是个人实力而不是家族势力，虽然表面上看来是反过来，但这个年轻的小子在魔法部内部其实骗不了多少人。

他们担心的不是汤姆·里德尔。

这个担心的担心对象也并不是当事人，而是针对他们自己。

08

里德尔的属下们实在是心思稠密，但放在现实生活里只能被形容为“想太多”。

汤姆·里德尔只想过平静生活。他反对办公室恋情，之前斯莱特林老同学的朋友或者姐妹背后又代表了太多繁琐复杂的东西。他讨厌这些，工作的时候面对虚情假意或者明争暗斗就够了。现在他是魔法部一个不能透露名字部门里一个无聊传统的年轻司长。

这个年轻司长目前对自己的仕途很满意，他想要拥有一些私人生活。

赫敏·格兰杰是一个没有背景的普通人，目前只是实习律师，如果他们交往不会有什么麻烦或者遭人议论的点。况且他们还比较聊得来，话题也可以天马行空。于是这位老同学成为了最佳人选。

09

赫敏和汤姆在俱乐部里下国际象棋。

“啊，我被将军了。”汤姆惋惜地说道，“我应该在三步之前直接让我的王去e3，但是你把我最后的车给吃了打乱了我的计划。”

“我怎么又赢了。”赫敏非常迷惑，她想了一会儿想通了。“你居然让我子，好好下棋，里德尔！”她拿起靠枕重重地砸向了汤姆，但是被躲过了。

很多局之后。

完了。汤姆发现了不妙，暗中想着。他失误了。现在他的皇后已经被夹在了赫敏仅剩的马和王之间。他的皇后只能被吃了。问题是每一次的对决中，仿佛一种诅咒，每次在他失去皇后之后，他们两个的棋局终点永远指向stalemate。

赫敏移开了她的马。

什么鬼，格兰杰这是在开小差吗。汤姆难以置信地抬起头，对上了赫敏狡黠的目光。

“你小看我，格兰杰！”汤姆很生气。

最后他们杀红了眼。

10

赫敏对于汤姆提出的周末计划感到无奈。

“真的抱歉啊，里德尔。但是我最近真的手头有点紧，你知道的……伦敦魔法界的房租又涨了……我都怀疑我要被赶到麻瓜的居住区隐居了。真的别多想，AA制只是我个人的原则而已，你就尊重它一下吧。总而言之这周末我打算自己烹饪在家里吃饭。”

汤姆和赫敏一起在魔法新鲜蔬果超市里。

赫敏觉得里德尔笑得像一只终于偷到了鸡的狐狸那样开心。

为此她感到很不爽。

这到底是怎么了？实习律师格兰杰感到莫名其妙，她觉得自己的私人生活被麻烦人物一步步占用了。她出于礼貌没办法直接说明，而里德尔丝毫不懂看人脸色。

11

伦敦的阴雨天气非常频繁。因为地理位置导致的天气多变，引起的文化方面的影响便是英国人甚至会将天气作为搭讪或者寒暄时的开场话题。

赫敏今天在路上因为暴雨和给一只姜黄色的大猫投食耽误了一点时间，但她还是设法在考勤记作准时的最后时间前到达了公司。她为自己被淋湿的外套施了烘干咒和熨平咒之后，踏入了属于助理律师们的办公室。在属于她的格子间里，她发现了一束美丽的紫云英。

来自汤姆·里德尔的花，赫敏愣了一下。

她对花的品种本是没有什么研究的，但花束里夹着一张小卡片，卡片上烫金的拉丁文表明了紫色小花的身份。

如果现在他们还在霍格沃兹，那自己可能会成为斯莱特林女生的公敌吧。赫敏笑了。

她真的不明白里德尔到底是发了什么疯。

不过这闲情雅致的疑似示好倒是让她想起了年轻时期的一些幼稚往事。


	3. Chapter 3

12

毕业前同学们疯狂传阅着魔法同学录。赫敏给每个认识的人都画了小人画像。一直被称为是书呆子的她第一次感受到了这种魁地奇球员才会拥有的近乎荒谬的受欢迎之感。

魔药课后整理东西的课间，她在朋友们的起哄下走到汤姆·里德尔面前，把属于他的小人画递给他。

里德尔面无表情的收下了她的作品，仔细端详着。赫敏很确定自己的表情一定十分镇定，但是她的格兰芬多朋友们用谁都听得见的音量窃窃私语着。

“赫敏是不是脸红了？”

“快看她的耳朵！我觉得她耳朵红了。”

“去你的，她的耳朵在那乱糟糟的头发下面根本都看不清楚好吧。看里德尔的耳朵！”

“里德尔那边光线有些影响视觉，我看你明显是近视眼加严重散光。还是看赫敏的耳朵吧，我和你赌五十纳特她耳朵真的红了。”

……

如果现在他们身处一本卡通画故事，此时赫敏的头上已经布满了十字。她现在的感想 - 她要杀了他们所有人，尤其是韦斯莱家的双胞胎，也包括哈利和罗恩。

而哈利和罗恩这两个深井冰在走廊上吃吃窃笑，不知道在交换着什么悄悄话。

里德尔面无表情地拿出了他的回礼。

“这是……”赫敏打开那张纸，然后眼角抽搐，“你是什么？里德尔打印机吗。”

里德尔的脸更面无表情了，如果面无表情有比较级的话。

这对维持了整个霍格沃兹念书时期的死对头在交换互画像的时刻，终于与自己幼稚的青春时代作出了和解。

13

十年后，一个人在狭小房间的灯下查阅追踪咒的条件，另一个人的眼睛在一些更加黑暗的咒语之间浏览。

14

学生时代的里德尔尝试引诱格兰杰和他一起学习黑魔法，在求知欲极强的赫敏其实已经不为人知地阅读了大量古老禁书的时候。

赫敏在她的黄金三角里干过多少超越规则之外的事情，处在斯莱特林学院的汤姆·里德尔就不得而知了。然而哈利和罗恩都知道他们的好朋友绝不是什么单纯的书呆子。不过“万事通”的确有一些，因为除了赫敏，没有格兰芬多的学生愿意为了那一点可怜的学院分就冒着被骂到狗血喷头的风险在斯内普的课上发言。

在多年之后，在魔法部步步高升前途无量的里德尔再次向见习律师赫敏伸出了橄榄枝。

“第三次约会的时候你和我说这个？”赫敏难以置信地调侃道。他们现在在一家高级意大利餐厅的幽闭处，谈话的保密性很安全。

“别和我打太极。”汤姆不耐烦地摆摆手，“你也许骗过了很多人，但绝对瞒不了我。要是看不见你那点野心我就是瞎子。怎样，这点情报交换不足以让你害怕吧，我保证在五年之内你就能拥有属于自己的律师事务所了。当然，为了不引起他人怀疑，你会先加入伦敦最有名的律师团队。”

赫敏咧嘴笑了，熟练地点燃了一支烟。里德尔高兴地发现在自己的面前她终于不再摆出那副天真的职场新人模样。

“我看到了你的诚意。”格兰杰这样说道，“但是我不需要你的筹码。保证原则之下透露出一点无伤大雅的细节信息对我来说也只是举手之劳，今后还请里德尔先生记着这个顺水人情就好。”

这熟练模样完全不像是装出来的，里德尔不能否认自己的震惊，即使他没有表现出来。

赫敏·格兰杰的城府或许比汤姆·里德尔想象得要深得多，然而他却被自身的傲慢蒙蔽了双眼。

汤姆开始重新审视他们之间的关系。

15

赫敏·格兰杰和汤姆·里德尔相爱了。

他们两个的同事们都觉得丝毫不稀奇，毕竟这对年轻人已经旁若无人地在他们的眼皮底下地猫头鹰传书、一起吃晚饭、相互送花、一起去看最新电影，这样一来二去交往了好几个月了。

他们学生时代的好友们得知消息后笑得合不拢嘴。

“五十个金加隆！”乔治和弗雷格还记着他们毕业前的赌局，他们狂热地把新闻简报复制了好多分用猫头鹰分发给昔日旧同学们，甚至还有教授们，仿佛要结婚的人不是里德尔和赫敏而是他们两个，“愿赌服输！”

“愿赌服输。”哈利笑嘻嘻地呈上了罚金。他觉得死对头变情侣的剧情太有意思了，比他姨妈整天看的情景肥皂剧在最后几集剧情的反转还要来得彻底。

“什么？我也要交吗？”罗恩哀嚎到，“乔治你还有良心吗。兔子不吃窝边草啊！你们连自己亲兄弟的钱都不放过。”

乔治捏了捏这位小弟弟的脸：“君子一言，驷马难追。梅林在看着你呐，亲爱的小罗恩。还有，我是弗雷德。”

“行吧，这真是荒谬。”斯莱特林们也不甘不愿地交了赌注，他们到现在也依然不敢相信自己的耳朵。

不过，当他们意识到在魔法世界无权无势的格兰杰居然在毕业后继续深造学了法律，还在伦敦最古老最好的团队之中，协助了不少棘手的金融大案之后，这些人的态度也从冷眼观望变为了默默思考今后利益链里即将扩展的新关系。

马尔福在收到婚礼邀请函时，他的第一反应是“速速复原”。这个趣闻也被格兰芬多们乐口不绝地传播着。

16

两个刚从学校毕业的巫师想要学习黑魔法。他们中一个想获得更强大的力量，一个想弄清楚魔法的本质。

阿兹卡班中关着二十世纪最有名的黑巫师。他的魔力可能不是黑巫师中最强大的，但他的信徒曾遍布了整个欧亚大陆，若不是误杀了邓布利多家族的小女儿，导致他与其家族长子阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多关系的破裂，巫师和麻瓜的状态甚至有可能被颠覆到中世纪教会势力崛起之前。

即使被关入了阿兹卡班，格林德沃的生活条件依然没有丝毫改变，他甚至能在监狱中管理如今隐藏在黑暗中行动的圣徒残党，等待着东山再起的机会。

想获得更强大力量的巫师先拜访了格林德沃。强大的黑巫师递给年轻人一只打火匣。年轻的巫师被要求在阿兹卡班闲逛，要求不能停下脚步，不能用任何魔法的力量，保存打火匣中的火苗不被熄灭直至日落。如果火苗因为任何原因被熄灭了，那么考验便当场失败，被考验者不能再次点燃它。如果能通过考验，他便会点拨这位求知者。

年轻人虽然心生疑惑，但还是接受了考验，留下了自己的魔杖。因为不允许使用魔法，便只是随意拿着这打火匣四处闲逛。在这期间年轻人遇到了许多因为研究黑魔法被关入阿兹卡班的黑巫师，他们大多都疯疯癫癫的，精神状态受到了极大的摧残。

在日落前不久，很不幸地，打火匣中的火苗在年轻人与一位格林德沃的追随者攀谈时，被这个前圣徒不小心弄灭了。随着阳光的逐渐消失，年轻人前一刻还彬彬有礼的神情瞬间暗淡了下来。

格林德沃听着眼前年轻人的解释，遗憾地认定考验失败。但出乎他的意料，这位寻求强大力量的巫师并没有垂头丧气，而是笑着表示自己已经改变了主意受到了另一种启发。告别时他们握了手。

那位追求强大力量的巫师握紧了拳头，手中写着重要人物姓名的纸条化成了灰烬。相信接下来的职业生涯会很顺利。

脚步声渐行渐远，牢房中的某处，一具瞪大了双眼的尸体灰飞烟灭。他在年轻人意识到自己失败的瞬间便被暴怒波及，丧失了生命。

而阿兹卡班的黑巫师心满意足地看着手中残余的指关节。

背叛者必须死。这一切都在格林德沃的算计之中。

17

就在隔了几天之后，那位想要弄清魔法本质的巫师来到了格林德沃面前。

在相同的考验中，这个年轻人玩起了文字游戏。离开格林德沃的视线后，在一个安全无人且不被干扰的小角落里，这位求知者一圈又一圈用最缓慢最节省体力的方式踱步走着，直到最后一缕阳光消失。

日落后，这位年轻的巫师拿着依然燃烧着火焰的打火匣再次拜访了黑巫师。

格林德沃问年轻人是否了解了阿兹卡班中的囚徒。得到否定的回答后，他叹了口气，让这位求知者明天再来接受新的考验。

年轻的巫师离开了阿兹卡班，越想越生气，不明白到底是哪里出了错，只觉得格林德沃实在是没有契约精神。

第二天，阿兹卡班没有任何拜访者。而从英国飞往阿尔巴尼亚共和国的航班名单上则临时添加了一位旅客。

从此以后，这两个霍格沃兹的年轻人走上了截然不同的道路。


	4. Chapter 4

18

刚入职不久，里德尔在上级的指示下做起了追踪的工作。他需要一些行踪不明的年轻巫师的个人DNA来查看他们的行踪。这是麻瓜医学发现的新技术，他不是非常擅长使用，一切全部需要自行研究。

人员名单上有赫敏·格兰杰。但她并不是高度警戒的可疑对象，所以针对她的工作只是普通级别的例行查看，已经排了很久的队。听说她在时游一番后回到了英国继续读书，最近刚考出律师职照。

里德尔摇摇头，所以格兰杰还是把她的勤奋好学用在了和魔法本身完全不相干的地方。不过他也没什么立场去评价她，因为本质上来看，现在他们两个可算是半斤八两了。

另一边——

赫敏·格兰杰需要如今已知的斯莱特林唯一继承人的画像来完成魔法阵的布局。

麻瓜出身在黑魔法的施展中一直是一项缺陷。

血统歧视的老东西们，她愤愤地想。

19

打开洗手间的水龙头，赫敏洗去了手上的污渍。

罪恶全部流入了下水道中，血腥味和金属生锈的味道混在了一起。在十多年前她第一次做这件事情的时候，她是在阿尔巴尼亚森林的湖边洗的手，还吐在了湖里。

她熟练地脱下了身上不再透明的塑料雨衣，一个清理一新之后，厉火熊熊燃起，随着雨衣的燃烧殆尽，所有的痕迹都消失了。

厉火的好处在于它的不可复原性，保护她免于傲罗的魔咒追查。

解决了阿尔巴尼亚森林里认识的老师之后，她终于顺着层层隐蔽的线索找到了他在魔法部中的线人。她让最后一个不赞同她上位的门派残党和之前的各种老变态一起下地狱去了。虽然她很确定自己在死后将会和他们去相同的地方。

抬起无神的眼睛，赫敏戴好了袍子上宽大的兜帽遮住了自己几乎全部的脸，转身离去，没有看镜子一眼。死去的那个人还孤零零地躺在他办公室的地板上。

赫敏想到之前调查到的资料里显示的那具尸体已经相当确定的继承人，勾起了嘴角。她从不知道自己的老熟人居然拥有了这样的未来。

事情将会变得非常、非常有趣。

20

赫敏·格兰杰和汤姆·里德尔是霍格沃兹里相当知名的死对头。他们的竞争始于学院杯里的红宝石和绿宝石，始于课堂发言的精准性和积极性，始于课后拖住教授问了多久问题，始于选课科目的难度和数量，以及并没有终于每学期GPA的高低……

每个有竞争心的人在最为幼稚的青春期学生时代或多或少总有那么一两个学习上，体育上，或者其他方面的对手，觉得对方处处和自己过不去，最终其实不过是一场误会。无论这种竞争在校园内有多激烈，离开校园人看到了更宽广的世界，更复杂的社会人际关系之后，曾经的种种针锋相对终究会被抛之脑后，直到烟消云散。

但有些人没有放它走。

21

赫敏永远都记得里德尔有一次气急败坏时对她说的话。

“你懂什么，你只是个死记硬背的书呆子。你的目标是什么，哈，在O.W.L.S中全O的GPA？教授们的赞不绝口？格兰芬多赢得学院杯？我推测毕业之后你就把这些年学的变形术黑魔法防御术束之高阁忘得一干二净。”里德尔咬牙切齿地说。

“你的理想是什么，格兰杰？我猜是律师或者治疗师吧。你对魔法的本质有什么求知力呢？想的大概只有成绩和赞赏，你对魔力又有什么理解。你对魔法的局限产生过疑问吗？你真的思考过你在学什么吗？你所做的只有背书和理所当然地拿O而已。你为什么不直接去上麻瓜的学校呢，那样会少走多少弯路啊。”

当时的她无法反驳。

里德尔在很多方面都说对了。她毕业后的目标是成为社会上很有声望的律师保护人们的权益。这是个很伟大的梦想，她永远都不会原谅任何侮辱这一点的人。

但是她的确对魔法本身没有过任何思考。

她使用魔法就如同大部分巫师一般，觉得这是理所当然的事情。有多少麻瓜会思考为什么物体是向下掉的？思考了这一点的麻瓜完善了力学。有多少麻瓜思考过‘时间’的概念是什么？思考了这一点的麻瓜提出了相对论。里德尔指责她没有思考和质疑魔法本身，而只是单纯地使用它是不公平且苛刻的，但这并不代表她对此毫无兴趣。

赫敏在霍格沃兹的头几年依然没有放弃过学习麻瓜中学的一些基础文化课。她自学了几何代数力学和最基础的电磁学。她甚至知道‘不可证伪’的概念。科学的定义是能够被证实是虚假的概念。

根据这个定义，魔法不是科学。

然而这是片面的。难道她真的什么都没有质疑过吗？绝对不可能，问题无处不在。

变形术的限制，食物无法凭空产生，物体变形的时间限制，还有伦理方面的限制。一切都会被还原吗？如果真的如此，把铁变成了水给人喝下，特定时间之后就能杀人于无形。那么清泉如水为什么是安全的？这些水来自哪里？水不算食物吗？以及巫师和家养小精灵和妖精的魔法体系的不同……

麻瓜的科学有一套不断在自我完善的合理体系。然而，属于他们的魔法课本却含糊其辞，甚至千疮百孔。没有任何人费心去建立一套具有说服力和逻辑的理论系统。

里德尔帮助赫敏看到了她之前从未看到的东西。

魔法在没落。他们的学校舍弃了麻瓜的基础知识，却没有相对应的代替。学生无法从本质上对魔法有概念。

如果说中世纪是欧洲麻瓜文化最为黑暗和倒退的时期，那么工业革命巫师集体隐居之后的如今就是魔法最为黑暗的时期。人们给客观存在的咒语分类，将那些触碰伦理边缘的魔咒划为黑魔法禁止学习，却同时也舍弃了强大的魔力和更高级的魔法。

巫师们不是在学习魔法，霍格沃兹对应的不是中学，而不过是个巫师幼儿园罢了，仅仅教会了学生如果使用魔法。就如同麻瓜的学校仅仅教会了学生如何乘地铁开车吃饭睡觉一样。

思考完一切的赫敏顿悟了。感到时间的紧迫性，她没有理会里德尔径直走开。

去学习法律的确可以在某种程度上为保障巫师们的权利作出贡献，让魔法界在这方面与麻瓜的世界更加接轨。但是学习魔法世界的法律无法触及到魔法的本质。

赫敏所追求的魔法本质是教育的改革，是真正魔法师的复兴。如果这能够成功，它在魔法历史上的重要性堪比启蒙运动文艺复兴，不亚于实验医学演变为的现代医学兴起，彻底取代宣扬放血治疗的传统西方医学。

22

从今之后，执着于向教授软磨硬泡要求借阅禁书许可的学生不再只有里德尔一个了；在周末允许外出的时间偷偷跑去翻倒巷的小店买古老魔法书的学生也不再只有里德尔一个了。

只是赫敏留了个心眼，她没有像自大的斯莱特林那样广而告之地暗示自己对黑魔法的兴趣。因为她有种预感，某一天她必定会越过当今世俗规定的那条界限。而她的所作所为绝不会被现在的朋友和老师们理解。

而赫敏不觉得自己会有丝毫犹豫和后悔。

当她在阿尔巴尼亚森林拜师真的施展了铁变为水后实验的那一刻，她没有后悔。在更久的之后，当她已经真正入门魔法，回到了英国继续完成法律学习的实践，却因为门派利益斗争遭到师傅猜疑被人追杀最终将他们一个个全部杀死的那一刻，她没有后悔。

当赫敏取代了曾经教导自己黑魔法，直到如今她依然很感激的人之后，被里德尔那个老狐狸般的上级影响到自己计划而杀了他时，她更没有后悔。

关于汤姆·里德尔居然是那他的继承者的这一点，赫敏目前还不确定究竟是意外之喜还是节外生枝。她希望最终不要沦落到需要以命相搏的地步。

里德尔甚至还领悟到了一些东方魔法界关于自然关系的思想，从而从学习黑魔法的路上隐退了。里德尔将她带入了这条无法回头的超越一切限制的道路，自己追求的却其实是‘本质’之外的东西。

赫敏在心里叹息，到底是谁为什么不直接去上麻瓜的学校呢。他对强大力量的追求最终还是从魔法转为了政治和操控上。里德尔从来都不想当科学家。

汤姆·里德尔是比赫敏·格兰杰更有领悟力的学生，可惜他太自大了。圈内的人都知道里德尔，或者说伏地魔在背地里搞些什么，但低调的赫敏·格兰杰却连无名小卒都算不上。

因为根据‘官方记录’，她都不是‘圈内人’，她甚至是这一切的反义词。

赫敏无比期待在她亮出底牌后里德尔的脸上将会流露出的表情。


	5. Chapter 5

23

在赫敏结婚三年后，有一天汤姆意外地提前很久就下班了。打发走了赫敏请来的哑炮厨娘，今晚他决定亲自烹饪，给自己加班晚归地妻子一个惊喜。

他们的家里当然没有家养小精灵。赫敏是家养小精灵解放运动的激进发起者，汤姆对此不置可否。他的斯莱特林老同学们已经对此很有怨言，毕竟免费的劳动力一个个要求自由权益，而如今魔法世界的劳动力这么昂贵，损失亲眼可见。因为妻子的工作和人脉，汤姆在上升渠道中获得了不少益处，但是她如今做的太过火了。他计划下周就和赫敏好好谈一谈。

不知道是被什么驱使，可能是all or nothing的宗旨，汤姆突然决定他不但要做晚饭，还要将家里彻底打扫一遍。直到很久之后，汤姆都不明白那天下午他到底在想什么，也许是平日里打扫卫生的事情都是赫敏处理的，她也从未要求过，而前几天自己又正好听到属下抱怨丈夫从不过问家务事然后其他人纷纷附和吧。

在数个清理一新和汤姆很生疏的家务魔咒之后，他来到了赫敏的书房。两个人都很喜欢在业余时间学习，他们都有着各自的书房兼工作室。除非经过汤姆的允许，赫敏一向是不会来打扫汤姆的工作室的，她也从不会过问丈夫在下班之余都在学些什么，汤姆不相信妻子对自己司长之外的身份一无所知，但很感激她的这份尊重，于是也从来都不会干涉她自己的研究。

汤姆犹豫了一下，试探性地推开了书房的门，意料之中地发现门上没有任何防护咒语。毕竟他在此之前从没有主动做过家务，汤姆有些愧疚。明明他们两个的工作都很繁忙。但赫敏是定期打扫的那个，他只在自己忍受不了的时候才会彻底大扫除一番。

接下来的事情是一切的结束，或者说开端。

他在赫敏书柜整整一套妖精历史书之后的一个隐蔽的角落里发现了人类的头骨。

汤姆掩饰起自己的震惊，他猜测这可能是赫敏瞒着他在翻倒巷买的护身符或者其他黑魔法物品，当他处于人生低谷在博金-博克魔法商店当店员时见过不少这样的东西。在结婚之后，汤姆逐渐发现赫敏对黑魔法并不想他之前以为的那样排斥，虽然在他看来自己妻子思考的局限性还是存在。毕竟是格兰芬多，他揶揄地提出，赫敏也不置可否。但汤姆还是为此感到很惊喜，这意味着也许之后妻子也能和自己在魔法部之外的“副业”有些许交集，总有一天在赫敏的面前他会完全不再需要隐瞒自己。

汤姆拿起了头骨仔细端详着，头骨上的裂痕让他皱起了眉，这不是通常辟邪咒语使用的古老头骨，骨头的质感和颜色告诉他这个人的死亡时间不会超过十年。书柜旋转的声音把他吓了一跳，他这才发现这个头骨是暗门的一个机关。

书架的后面是一个地窖的入口。

汤姆想都没想就走了下去，但他还是好好握紧了手中的魔杖，这个时候他的大脑中可以说是一片空白，除了把事情搞清楚外别无他想。

接下来的场景让一向冷静的汤姆·里德尔，甚至是伏地魔，也不尽战栗。

24

汤姆颤抖地放下桌上干枯的手，那是一只真的手。

它曾属于阿尔巴尼亚森林某个门派的掌门人。墙上古老而邪恶的魔法阵表明了整个地窖里可怕实验的类属。他曾与那个黑巫师见过面，英国魔法部的水比人们想象得还要深。上级死后他也大致有过自己的怀疑对象，因为顾忌到对方的能力和信徒众多遍不了了之不再追究。

他相信这是对方向自己的警告和交易，虽然对方再也没有再露面。

汤姆从未想到竟然他怀疑的对象早就被肢解在自己妻子的工作室里了。他的手被制成了护身符。汤姆想这可能是某种表达尊敬的方式，很有可能就是作为学徒的赫敏杀了他。

然后，取代了他。

而自然不服的其他门徒都被当时非常年轻的黑巫师，也就是赫敏全部杀了。

这个是门派法则，他对这些知识还是略知一二。因为他年轻时曾想去阿尔巴尼亚森林游历一番，认真学习黑魔法。但在拜访了格林德沃和认识了他在监狱里的其他属下之后他改变了主意，发现自己追求的力量在政治和玩弄权术之中，黑魔法之所以被正统社会抛弃禁止学习在于它的反噬特性，没有一个黑巫师能幸免于难，这也是他们的觉悟。然而里德尔并没有不惜毁坏自己躯体，为了追求魔法的本质甚至让魔法吸干自己寿命的觉悟。

赫敏·格兰杰在早就有了这种觉悟，而他被蒙在鼓里，对此一无所知。

赫敏是黑巫师，级别非常高的黑巫师。

他发现了妻子的秘密。

25

赫敏在冥想中猛然清醒，躲开了阿瓦达索命咒。她睁开了眼睛，看到面无表情的丈夫站在床边，他拿着魔杖指着她。

赫敏顿时明白了一切。

她果断地用切割咒语割破了丈夫的手指，他没有躲避也没有反击。赫敏挑了挑眉，牵引了她所需要的几滴血，然后在此条件下施展了针对汤姆·里德尔个人的魔咒反追踪咒语。

这当然是黑魔法。不可饶恕咒在英国是会被自动追踪的，这个自动追踪权限已经高于他们当初给自家房屋施展的高级防护咒语。

气定神闲地理了理睡袍，她并没有给丈夫施治疗手上伤口的咒语。谁叫他刚才对自己下不可饶恕咒呢。赫敏再次躺下，并示意汤姆也这么做。

“如果我刚才没躲过怎么办？”汤姆躺下后，赫敏·格兰杰-里德尔转头控诉道。

“我可是会死。没有不在场证明且作为第一嫌疑人的你会被魔法部追查。一个闪回咒之后你会被立刻定罪，一级谋杀，陪审团会送你进阿兹卡班。一到两个终身监禁，且终身被剥夺政治权力。”

汤姆直视着妻子的眼睛，她侧躺着靠在枕头上，眼里闪烁着疯狂的光。他知道她这是明知故问。她毫不担心。

“那我会取代你的位置吗？”他问。不出意外听到赫敏一声窃笑。“如果你抵得过上百人的追杀，那么没事。不能逃脱，你需要直面死亡才能超越它。但你没有这种的觉悟，我的位置不是你想要的。伏地魔公爵。”她意味深长地第一次叫了那个称呼。

“你想要什么……”汤姆喃喃道，“赫敏，我觉得我从未认识过你。”他翻了个身，仰面躺着，肆无忌惮地把脆弱的喉咙暴露在身边这个邪恶黑巫师的面前，“还是说你只是享受着看我蒙在鼓里出洋相？”

“你现在认识我了。我一直期待你发现的这一天。”赫敏一跃而起，双手撑在床上，直视着丈夫的黑眼睛，满意地看到了自己每天在镜子里的棕色瞳孔内看到的一样疯狂的光芒。

赫敏想要一场教育革新。汤姆想要一场社会颠覆。他们追求的其实是相似的东西。

之后伏地魔会出头露面，赫敏会成为魔法部部长，她会比福吉激进，也会更具争议性。黑魔法会复苏，有一天界限会变得模糊。中世纪教会势力崛起后魔法彻底衰竭，文化进展一落千丈。

但这一切都将迎来新的光明，亦或者新的黑暗。随后人评价论定。


	6. Chapter 6

26

在很多很多年之后，衍生出以上故事末尾之外的年代。

哈利和赫敏身处雾中的国王十字车站，车站里除了他们之外空无一人。

“小心为上。”哈利给赫敏打着手势。

伏地魔 - 也就是他们昔日的同学汤姆·里德尔死后，他们被食死徒的魔咒带到了这个奇怪的梦境之中。哈利很确定这是某种精神攻击类型的咒语。埋伏随时都可能出现。他们需要格外小心打破这个梦境咒语回到外界与罗恩他们会合。

在一个本该毫不起眼的角落里，一个奇怪的婴儿躺在那里，格外醒目。

它的模样很怪异，橘红色的皮肤皱皱巴巴。婴儿突然发出了啼哭声，但是哈利一点都不想去哄它甚至是抱它。哈利承认自己不是特别喜欢小孩子，也许是童年时期受到德思礼一家时常来拜访的姨妈带着的吵闹小孩给了他深刻的心理阴影，但这么令他厌恶的婴儿他真的是头一次见。

不知为何，他甚至对它有一种恐惧感，本能告诉他不要靠近。

赫敏迈出了脚步。

哈利目瞪口呆地看到她用正确但生硬的姿势果断地一下抱起了婴儿。“你在干什么，快把它放下！”富有实战经验临危不乱的哈利·波特这次是真的急了，他挥舞着双手焦急地小声说道，“这里是敌人魔咒制造的梦境，一切都不是真的。赫敏，你不能就这么轻举妄动，那甚至有可能都不是个婴儿！”

“哦，我很确定它绝对是。”赫敏没有去安抚大声啼哭的婴儿，而是面无表情地拍了拍它的脸。橘红色的婴儿奇迹般地停止了哭声。抱着它的女巫哼了一声，补充道，“虽然这的确不是个天生的婴儿，它完全就是魔咒导致的产物。一种危险而痛苦的保护魔咒，只有怕死怕到一定程度的疯子才会将它安在自己身上。”

哈利·波特还是有点搞不清状况，但是傲罗敏锐的直觉还是让他倒退了半步。

汤姆·里德尔隐藏在魔法部多年，他骗过了所有人，翻牌之迅速让社会一时来不及反应。战火来得过于突然，很多人因此颠沛流离，失业是常态。

哈利现在很担心他朋友的精神稳定性，毕业之后他们的联系很少，几小时前的意外重逢下他差点都没有认出这位当年的书呆子。

“赫敏？”他不确定地问自己不幸被牵扯到这场战斗之中，现在精神状态明显有些不正常的同伴。她刚拿到高级律师执照魔法世界就变了天，学习多年的法律却无法再应用，因为现在最缺的是战斗人士。

“放下它好吗？”哈利循循善诱，“我们需要检查一下它是什么再做决定。”

“哈利，哈利，哈利，唉。亲爱的哈利。”赫敏叹了口气，“你太善良了，这可不行，现在你首先是傲罗，然后才是我的一位老朋友。”哈利听到她的话，攒紧了魔杖。“你看不到吗？这是黑魔法保护咒的痕迹。”她面露厌恶地看着婴儿脸上的橘红色皮肤，“里德尔太惧怕死亡以致于丧失了尊严。算了，现在还是不要讲他坏话，不然之后一个暴怒的伏地魔可有整个英国魔法界好受的。”

上帝啊，哈利的心跳得砰砰响。不要是赫敏。他们已经失去了里德尔。即使难以置信，但理智告诉他现在是赫敏了。

不可逆转的变化是什么时候发生的？到底怎样才算真正认识一个人？

放下魔杖！他不再犹豫地大叫。

“在霍格沃兹读书的时候我很喜欢你，哈利，my bro。”赫敏意义不明地说道，“你也是从麻瓜世界过来的，你怎么就看不见呢，魔法世界的缺陷，整个大漏洞。”哈利开始警告。赫敏抹去了他的记忆。然后解除了迷幻咒语。

太慢了，赫敏在心中叹息。当然她还是考虑到了哈利过于惊愕的成分，以及傲罗在对不明人士施加攻击前的标准程序。但不论如何，如今明面上整个英国对于魔法教育的重视程度都远远不够，这是不可否认的事实。

她抱着婴儿，也就是身负重伤的伏地魔向她名下离此处最近的庇护屋走去。希望这次这个傲慢自负的巫师能长长记性。汤姆·里德尔是伏地魔的事实已经暴露，但是赫敏·格兰杰的身份还没有。这一点都不令人吃惊，她比里德尔谨慎多了也从不在自己的生命没有被威胁的情况下轻易出手，除非到了不可挽回的地步。她是个黑巫师，但并不是杀人魔。

首先要严惩叛徒。赫敏厌恶地皱起了眉。

如今赫敏·格兰杰依然不能出面。彼得的事情就让贝拉去安排处理好了。

-主线篇END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主线篇完～  
> 接下来的番外篇们都在系列第二部


End file.
